Frozen Tears
by The Abandoned Goddess
Summary: Pain won t last forever


**So this is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you like it! OC pairing but not evident here yet. Sets in Marauder`s Era. Thank you for reading! :) **

_I can't feel my senses_  
_I just feel the cold_  
_All colors seem to fade away_  
_I can't reach my soul_  
_I would stop running, if knew there was a chance_

_(Frozen Tears)_

From the moment she had walked away from the burning castle, she already knew that this life would n`t be as it was before. No more guiding hand. No more kisses and good nights. No more extravagant meals filled with love. No more laughing. No more happiness. In fact, she already thought that there is nothing left to live a life out there. Nothing at all. Just plain darkness and hurt. She will be on her own now. Alone and left with nothing.

* * *

As aurors gathered to the burning remnants of the castle she once lived in, the little orphan girl stood within the crowd. Nobody knows it was her. Nobody recognizes her. Nobody knows she was hurt. Nobody knows she survived. She stood there for hours just merely observing. Observing those people on what they would do to the remains of her home and how they would react on the three lifeless bodies by the lake. The three bodies were carried in a white stretcher. They were covered with white cloth that drapes all over the body hiding their identity. The little girl approaches and touches the hand of the older woman who was dead.

"What are you doing here, little girl? You know it's dangerous out here." A woman dressed in white said firmly but with gentleness and kindness as she touched the girls cloak and gasped as she recognize a smell which makes her stomach churn._Blood; there are bloods all over the cloak. _The woman looks closer to the little girl`s garments. They are torn. And under those torn are scars: slashed red angry bleeding scars.

But the little girl just stood there. She feels nothing pleasant but pain, hurt and loneliness. She didn`t even consider moving or talking. Her face was blank as if her brain couldn`t register anything or couldn`t classify an emotional and physical pain. Alarmed by what she saw, the lady shouted to someone and rushes to her and carried the little girl.

The man who carried her off said, "It`s going to be all right little lass."

But the little girl did not respond at all. She stares blankly to people who rushed to aid her. Amidst of the commotion upon the recognition of her identity, she then senses a familiar magical aura so strong that made her gasp.  
A man with a messy hair carried her off to the hospital. She doesn`t want to remember this night. She doesn`t want to be in agony. Nobody wants to be in agony. Specially, not a little girl who was barely 10 with many writhing painful scars on her body to remind her of the painfulness of that one fateful night that change everything.

* * *

She lay awake at St. Mungo`s, unable to move. She is alone. From that point of her life down to her death, she`ll be alone. Nobody cares about her. They are all dead. All of them.

The tears she prevents from falling fall freely to her cheeks. The expressionless eyes suddenly are filled with emotion: Emotion of turmoil, agony, pain, loneliness and sadness. She cried silently as she realized her situation. _They killed them. They all did._

No more family.

_No more Dad._

_No more Mum._

_No more sister._

**_Just her_**.

**_Alone and vulnerable._**

She struggled to get up from her bed. Sneaking past the healers, she slipped her clothes ignoring the bandages and the pain throbbing from her body. All that is on her mind are memories. Frozen memories of her family being clouded by the sight of how they killed all of them. She stole some floo powder and there is only one place she is completely familiar of.

"Potter Manor!" she shouted as soon as she reached the floo station. The healers ran to her but too late, she was engulfed by green flame and was transported to the floo station of the Potter household.  
"Mrs. Potter.." she murmured as soon as she got out of the floo station and was overcome by the pain she experienced and blacked out.  
The lady was sitting at a chair and was shock to her sudden appearance and immediately called out for her husband who rushed to the limp body of the little girl and carried her to one of their rooms, calling off the healers.

* * *

She woke up feeling worse than when she was at the hospital. She lay there with her eyes focused on the ceiling of the four poster bed. Thinking of what she will do now. Now that she is alone. Not that she can do anything due to the fact that she can`t even move. She wanted to stop feeling the pain and get over it; if it means to die, then so be it.

"You`re awake?" a boy`s voice interrupted her trail of thoughts. She looked at the boy sitting at a chair beside her. "I`ll call Mum and Dad" he said as he run towards the door.

She heard several running footsteps and the door banged to the wall as the person who rescued her from the hill stood in front of her with eyed mixed with emotion of pity, anger and possibly _care_.

"Why did you escaped the hospital? You know you could be splinched just by using the floo because of your injuries! You should take care of yourself! Those vile creatures are still on the loose and travelling through floo would immediately be the death sentence to you!" the man said with angry voice yet in a tone of a paternal authority. "They`ll detect you!" he shouted  
"I-I-I`m sorry" She trembled forcing the words to come out from her dry throat.

" Oh Charlus, don`t scare the little child." The woman said as she holds her arm with a firm yet gentle grip. "Now, drink this, my dear." She gave her an odd looking drink which tastes like sugar mixed with bubble juice. Her tongue retreated back and made a face of disgust.

"I don`t really know how you survived that incident, Elizabeth." The man with messy hair and glasses looked at her with awe and pity dissolving the anger he presented earlier. He looks like her father. Aged like her father. Unfathomable kindness from him washes out the pain. She bit her lips and closed her eyes.

_Elizabeth? Ah. Yes it is. _She thought. _That`s my name then. I almost forgotten who I am. My identity was taken by them. _She moved her bandaged hand through her neck. _The CUT._

"Mr. Potter, What did they do to the bodies?" she asked bluntly and emotionless as she retreated the hand and place it under her sheet.

The family was shock to the tone of her voice. She spoke like it was just news in the, The Daily Prophet. _I can`t cry._She pleaded herself silently._ Not with them around._ The couple understood the burden of these series of events and just by looking at the limp body of the little girl makes even their pity, worse. She just wants to get over with it. She just wants to forget the pain.

"They are at the chapel. Tomorrow is the funeral. Are you going?" Mr. Potter asked as he sat down on the nearest chair to her bed. His wife glared at him. "What?" he asked looking scared at her wife`s death glare.

"Yes, I will." she answered lazily feeling sleepy and tired.

"Rest now, my dear so that tomorrow, you can go." Mrs. Potters said as she tucked her into bed.

The little version of Mr. Potter approached her and hold out her hand saying, "I`m James Charlus Potter".

She shook his hand and answered back, "I`m Elizabeth Heatherforth." as she winced saying her surname, gaining more pain.

"Come along James. Let her rest." Mrs. Potter shoved her son and led him out but before he could pass through the door however, James said "You know, Eli, you are still beautiful even when you are wrapped in bandages." And he is gone.  
She managed to throw a fake smile to him. As the door close, she bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed as she mumbles the words, "This is my entire fault." And lulled her to dreamless sleep filled with void darkness.

* * *

She sat in front of the mirror wearing a black dress with sleeves to hide her bandages. Her blue eyes condemned by dark circles around it. Her blond wavy hair, which had been sticking everywhere reminds her of her beautiful sister. She still got the touch of her mother`s beauty remnants. Her mother is very beautiful or she WAS beautiful once. She smiled and closed her eyes. _She is always beautiful to me. _She thought of this and clenched her fists. The lingering pain on her chest gradually drops into her stomach clenching the walls and twisting her insides.

"Come down now, love" Mrs. Potter said as she entered the room. Elizabeth looked at her and smiled awkwardly then turns to her reflection again. She pulled out pins from the drawer.

"I`ll just pin this veil, Mrs. Potter" as she hoisted the veil that would cover her face. Probably to cover her tears. Probably to aid her view on the remains of her family.

* * *

They arrived at the chapel with few people from the ministry; Some from Hogwarts; Some from St. Mungos.  
People looked at her with pity and sadness. They murmured things like rumors and speculations of why the Heatherforth, a family who is neutral during the reign terror of the dark wizard Grindelward, were murdered by unknown people. Despite of all of this ruckus these people concerns, she halfheartedly listens to every word they say for her thoughts were deeply engrossed by memories of her family: her perfect, loving family who are now in front of her, sleeping in coffins and barred forever from her sight. She didn't take a sit, instead she stand firmly. In the little mind of an eight-year-old girl, she wanted to pay respect to her family even for the last time.

She stood on her sit, remembering a song played during the funeral of her grandmother on maternal side in which, her mother sang beautifully.

_In my hands like a sea of memories_  
_I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

She bit her lip hard that tiny trickles of blood oozes from them. She can`t move anymore. She is frozen: trapped in this cruel world with no one to guide her; the world that brought her sadness and pain; the world that made her believe that happiness exists. Life is a murderer, it murdered her family and taken her as a hostage, taking time torturing her until she give up and decided to kill herself.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_

_See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

She couldn`t control it no more. She sat down beside Mrs. Potter, crying silently thanking that she wore the black veil hiding her tears. She couldn`t believe what is happening right now. Last month, she is a cheerful lasso. Filled with laughter and always buggering off her sister and always hugging her parents but now, here she is: In the funeral of those people who caused her happiness. Her body is tensed.

_Never thought_  
_This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

_Yes, we didn`t. No. Too soon to go. To soon goodbyes. I didn`t even reached my 11__th__ birthday_. _We are supposed to celebrate it. We are supposed to open my Hogwarts letter together. _ She thought as she tightened her girp on the hem of her dress.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_  
_See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

_How can I not worry too much? You left me here. You didn`t even say that you are leaving._ Her heart ached. Every piece of her world built by her family for years came crumbling in just one fateful night; just one night: That one night that forced her to grow up quickly; forcing her to leave the childhood years, sooner.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_  
_I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

_You promise that you would never leave me. I just hope you`ll always be there. Mum, Dad, sister Emily, I love all of you and my heart remains with you forever. I can`t face this world alone. I can`t but I should._ She sniffed as she wiped the last tear that fell.

She attentively listens to those wizards talking about their good deeds. But, no one knows how perfect family they were. No one knows exactly what happens that night. No one knows the pain she had gone through. Everything about her family will be long lost forgotten by the majority of Wizardring world. Leaving their memories turn into nothingness. Sooner or later they`ll forget who she was. They`ll go on with their normal lives. But for the young orphan Elizabeth, this will forever hunt her life. She can`t forget it. She can`t and she won`t.

**(AN: I posted this bloody fanfiction on one of the "sites" so if you come across a fanfiction titled Frozen Tears with yuee as the publisher, don`t speculate that she or I copied it. That yuee account is mine. I can`t really bear to post this first here because, for me, this site is the heavens gate for writing fanfiction! hope you liked it. Reviews please? )**


End file.
